It's All Sena's Fault
by dropDead-Dreamer
Summary: Sometimes it would just be easier to let some things lie, like the reason why Hiruma was walking Sena come from school... Hiru/Sena and light Agon/Sena
1. Chapter 1

**This use to be the beginning of my most replied story so far, Love is for Dummies, but lately the story has 'bit the shark' or something like that, mostly due to my lame-ass plotting methods. A lot of my chapters were covered in spelling mistakes, had horrible, horrible grammar screw-ups, flat sentences, and other problems that I don't want to get deep into. For some reason though a handful of people went through the trouble of Alerting it and will probably/are deeply pissed off with me. Trust me, this is a good thing, or well at least I hope it will be, some day. Maybe. Moving on. **

**Since I like the first um, five chapters I decided to post them up so that everyone else can enjoy them too. This story is plainly just the first and second chapter of my story. So, if you read this before and are seriously bummed out, I'm sorry, trust me it hurt to do that. Ouch. To whomever else that hasn't, enjoy reading and be on the lookout for the new Love for Dummies. **

**Disclaimer**

**. I don't own Eyeshield 21. However I do own 65 coloring pencils so ha!**

Sena must have done something wrong.

He wasn't sure _what _he done wrong but he must have messed up pretty bad. Standing to his left was Hiruma, gun on shoulder, chewing loudly on a piece of gum. The quarterback hadn't explained his reason for walking Sena home the last week. Was it for blackmail? Or on the other hand, maybe he found out that Sena had broken the coffeemaker a couple days ago. (It fell out the window, so not completely his fault.) Surely _that _wouldn't be the reason for all the creepiness, right? Sena looked up at Hiruma cautiously, startled slightly when he heard a crash and swearing from the alley they had just passed. Pausing, the blond demon sighed and turned to Sena.

"_Stay." _He ordered, as one would do to their disobedient dog. Sena blinked confused but didn't dare move. Hiruma retraced their steps and walked into the alley muttering to himself. Sena frowned hearing gunshots and a little bit of yelling/swearing before seeing Hiruma strolling out of the alley casually, his M4 Carbine swung over his shoulder, and passing Sena without a glance.

Sena stared for a moment at the alley then raced after Hiruma his mind churning with mystification. Once at his doorstep, he turned to thank Hiruma (it was only polite) but like always, the quarterback didn't even stop.

"Eh, thank you Hiruma-san!" He called, and, also like always, received bullets in the sidewalk hazordly close to his feet as an answer and practically had to throw himself through the door or risk getting shot.

That night at dinner he confessed to his parents about how he had done something wrong, but wasn't quite sure what. "That's great son." His father answered his mind on autopilot. Mihae, Sena's mother, gave his father a pointed glare for a moment before turning to Sena.

"You just need to say sorry straight out! Oh, and Sena, please hurry! I'm running out of spare mailboxes," She looked through the window at her bullet-covered mailbox and sighed.

"The third one this week." She complained before turning the direction of the conversation to the 'amazing new microwave' she saw at the mall.

--

The next day before morning practice, Sena finally approached Hiruma who raised an eyebrow as the running back gave a few hundred bows of surrender. "Um, I'm s-sorry Hiruma-san!" He blurted out, his face warming up, wondering if he was going to get shot...again.

"For what? What did you do now?" Hiruma questioned casually, not looking up from loading a certainly illegal semi-automatic rifle.

"I'm not really sure…But I'm sorry anyway!" Sena mumbled panicky. Hiruma's eyebrow twitched and was fully planing to retort with an, _"Why the hell_ _would I care if you screwed up? What, do I look like fucking Father Yoichi?" _but paused as a rather evil idea struck and the mental wheels started to turn. (The wheels are evil too by the way.) Facing Sena, he smiled widely, showing off a row of rather sharp teeth.

Sena proudly managed not to pass out in fear but did step back a few paces, his eyes glued on the gun. "Well, how about a chance to repent yourself?" He questioned slyly and Sena glanced nervously back at the door to the clubhouse before nodding.

"Um, okay. I guess?" The tentative answer was more a question more than a statement with good reason.

Anything Hiruma came up with would probably be either mentally or physically painful. Add in Sena's luck though, and he'll probably run into a nasty mixture of both.

"Skip your two last classes tomorrow and come in the club house. You'll find what you need in a red duffel bag in the corner." Hiruma ordered pointing to said corner.

"B-but what about class? I'm not allowed to skip!" Sena stuttered, having never missed a class before. Hiruma just snorted, lacking any sympathetically whatsoever.

"I'm not 'allowed' to shoot people but I do it anyway. Now stop fucking chattin' and go out there and jog!" Sena bolted, feeling some small level of happiness that was quickly demolished once he realized quite fully that he was doing a _favor_ for _Hiruma._ Meaning Sena should probably be writing out his will, picking his gravestone, and taking measurements for a certain black suit.

"Oi, Sena! What's wrong? You're all pale and shakin'." Monta questioned, waving a hand in front of Sena, looking worried.

"I-I'll be fine." 'For now, later though I might be, um, died.' Sena finished grimly in his head and Monta grabbed his shoulder and slapped a rough hand up to Sena's forehead, checking his temperature.

"If you're going to puke, tell me! Because if you're sick, that's something I _so _won't be catching." Monta joked and Sena laughed weakly. Behind them, the clubhouse door burst open and Hiruma strolled out with his black SKS aimed directly at Monta and Sena; they took the hint and bolted off without a word.

--

Sena sighed and wondered grimly if maybe he had run over Hiruma repeatedly with a Hummer before stabbing the older boy to death with a dull plastic spork, or something like that, in a past life. He looked down grimly at the gray-blue skirt and tried to pull it down a little bit lower, mourning for the loss of whatever masculinity he was born with.

The night before, Sena couldn't sleep. Thoughts of being tied to a stake, being boiled alive or other sorts of nasty torture had run through his mind, making sleep a rather far-fetched idea. By the time that 7th period rolled around he was practically having a nervous breakdown.

Skipping his last two periods, something he was sure would haunt him later; Sena moodily slid open the clubhouse door with more force than probably needed.

"Ta~da!"

Standing there in all her dark blue-haired glory was Suzuna Taki wearing the Kyoshin Poseidon cheerleader uniform complete with a blue skirt and shells covering her…

Sena snapped out of his train of thought and stepped out of the clubhouse and slammed the door shut, feeling a calm sense of déjà vu.

"That's so cold!" She whined, opening the door again and fake sobbing dramatically.

"S-sorry but, um, Suzuna? Why are you wearing, er, that?" He questioned, waving a hand to her outfit. Suzuna brightened and struck a pose for him.

"I like the Deimon one better but this is cute too right?" Sena nodded, deciding it was better not to argue with her.

"But Sena, you're a little late, we might not have enough time to do your hair. You can go get changed in the locker room, your outfit is in there." She explained, casually pushing Sena from behind into the clubhouse, then into the locker room where the red duffel bag sat. She then bolted out, slamming the door behind her and locked it.

Her behavior was making Sena both curious and frightened, so he zipped open the red duffel bag and held out what Suzuna had instructed him to wear. He stared down for a moment before dropping it on the bench and stiffly headed to go bang on the door. "Suzuna, I'm not wearing this!"

--

"Okay ladies now from the top!"

_**Go! Flash! Go! Kyoshin who? **_

_**Go! Flash! Go! Poseidon it's true!**_

_**Go! Green and Blue!**_

_**We're Kyoshin Poseidon who are you? **_

Sena chanted along in dry monotone, feeling as if he had his own dark cloud of gloomy, evil, doom hanging over him complete with the occasional lighting bolts. According to Suzuna, Hiruma had 'asked' her to spy on the Kyoshin Poseidons while pretending to be a cheerleader. That explained why she hadn't been at his school nearly as much in the last two weeks! She had been too busy posing as a Blue Mermaid cheerleader.

"I'm so glad you're coming too, Sena! It's kind of scary to be a spy without someone else around." She admitted on a whisper when the girls (And Sena!) took a short break. Sena smiled back, feeling guilty for trying to think of ways to get out of the whole thing. (And thus is the power of guilt trips.)

Suzuna, next to him, shook her pompoms cheerfully and kicked a leg high above her head. (Flexibly obviously ran in the family) Sena brushed a lock of mahogany brown hair out of his eyes with a huff. It turned out that they hadn't had enough time to 'fix up Sena's hair' so Suzuna 'was forced to' change to plan B.

Which involved Sena wearing a long brown wig with bangs so long it looked like he was having a seizure every time he tried to flick them out of his eyes. Then of course, she just _had _to put make-up on him so now his eyelashes felt all heavy, he wasn't even allowed to rub his itching eyes! There was one thing that Sena had learned from this though: Suzuna enjoyed putting him in pain _way_ too much.

Deep in his own self-pity, Sena didn't hear the cry of 'Heads Up!' as Kobanzame- a Quarterback- threw a loose football high in the air. On accident, the ball headed towards the cheerleaders who were practicing their chants on the first level of the bleachers.

Purely out of habit, Sena pushed Suzuna out of the way, the (real) hair on his neck raising as he felt the leather ball barely miss him.

Sena had enough time to think 'Wow that was lucky' before he fell headfirst over the railing.

Sena gave an 'eep!' and blocked the worst part of the fall with his bare, unprotected arms. As it was, Sena was sprawled out on the ground, flat on his back, with his feet in the air.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Suzuna cried out, jumping expertly over the rail and landing next to him with an annoying amount of professional ease.

Sena sat up feeling dazed. Due to the football, him falling, and Suzuna's screaming, the two 'spies' pretty much had everyone's undivided attention.

"Hey! Oh jeez, I'm sorry are you okay?" Someone repeated Suzuna's question and Sena sat up in a more dignified position and decided now was a good time to answer. Sena blinked tasting the red track dirt in his mouth.

Was he okay? Let's see…

Ouch, ouch, yeah, triple ouch.

"Well I'm alive." He muttered rubbing his slightly scratched arms, happy when he didn't find blood, not noticing the giggling from Suzuna's direction or the slight breeze between his legs earlier.

"How dull." Mizumachi sighed, but managed to sound cheerful, appearing from seemly nowhere. "What's dull?" Sena questioned slowly standing up with the help of a couple of the cheerleaders.

"White underwear." Mizumachi pointed to him, after a few slow seconds, Sena realized what he meant, and he felt his face turn five colors darker.

The team erupted into cheerful laughter

**(RJ: That's just cruel! To laugh at someone after that!!!!)**

**(DC: Well they're all football players and cheerleaders. It's like their part in the circle of life to make other people feel miserable. –Shrugs- Hey I'm just the writer.)** and the hyper blond linebacker was jammed into a headlock by a teammate.

"Sorry for interrupting." Sena grumbled weakly rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Obviously, Mizumachi hadn't seen enough of his underwear to know that something was wrong with that picture.

However, being the center of attention while he was Eyeshield21 was nerve-racking by itself, but without the Eyeshield it was almost terrifying. "I should go, um, clean up." Sena muttered and Otohime, the pretty head cheerleader, nodded looking worried.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you need help? You should take the rest of the day off." She recommended and Sena smiled weakly.

'She reminds me of Mamori-neechan a lot.'

(Otohime on the other hand was thinking something among the lines of _'Who the heck is this girl? She seems too shy to be another one of those crazy fangirls after Akaba-san and I don't remember her from school. Do I? Maybe it would be better if I told her to leave, you never know.'_)

"What? Are you sure you don't want to stay? We'll keep this idiot far away! We promise!" Someone asked light-heartedly but Sena shook his head his face still blushed. He felt it might to rude to tell the truth, that wild horses owned by Hiruma couldn't make him stay for the rest of the practice.

He turned to Suzuna who tossed him his accursed pompoms and his green sweatshirt and mouthed a "It's okay go." while nodding furiously.

Walking away quickly, he bowed once to the team before bolting towards the school on accident tripping over some unidentified object and slammed into the door head on. Since he had no more grace left he didn't even turn to see anyone's reaction and headed off to the bathrooms. He hesitated a moment before meekly walking into the girls' bathroom feeling pretty sure that getting his nails ripped off one by one would be better than what he was being forced to live through.

Luckily the bathroom was empty so Sena didn't have to deal with any awkwardness, still feeling as if he was committing some sort of sin he quietly washed his arms with a brown paper towel, biting down on his lip due to the sting. Sena then proceeded to try to take off the shell coating of the cheerleading outfit. It was all zippers so when he was done he chucked it under the sink; Suzuna would come around later and hopefully find it. Underneath he had just been wearing a black T-shirt, which wasn't really all that bad, even if it was rather feminine.

Putting on the light faded green sweatshirt, he tugged it down so low it practically seemed that he wasn't even wearing any pants (um, skirt) whatsoever. He turned around to look at himself in the mirror and sighed, depressed about how much of a girl he really did look like. The long, shiny, dark brown hair with its cinnamon highlights wasn't helping either.

Sena had half a mind to rip the wig off and bury it six feet under, but Suzuna had paid for it herself and without it he would look too much like a guy and well, he'd rather not have to deal with that. So he'd survive- somehow- until he reached Deimon and could happily wear his own pants without a care in the world.

Well, sort of, there was still the probability that Hiruma would end up shooting him some day in the near future.

With such good thoughts running through his head, Sena left the school -which oddly reassembled the Gasometer in Vienna – (hmm…) and headed off to the bus stop.

The weather was just a little too hot for sweatshirts and the lack of wind or any sort of breeze made him start to roast inside the sweatshirt. Well, maybe the sweating was really due to his own rising paranoia. Even though Sena tried to convince himself it was only his imagination it seemed as if once and a while he'd find a person staring intensely straight at him.

Sure that in a few moments he was going to hear a cry of "Hey that's Sena he's not a girl! Let's form a mob and get him!" Sena started to walk a little faster feeling the bubbling panic being molded into full out hysteria inside of his stomach. It didn't help that nearly all the 'starers' were middle-aged and, in the right light, seemed to have a sort of hungry glint in their eyes. He tried to focus completely on the sidewalk in front of him, not wanting to deal with possible cannibals.

But unexpectedly he ran into something. Something, hard. With his face. Hard. Ouch.

"Hey watch where you're going," A chillingly familiar voice grunted and Sena felt the color leave his face; but it then returned so quickly that he swayed a little. He looked up and had to flick his stupid bangs out of his eyes to get a hairless view of the one and hopefully only Agon.

"S-sorry about that." He muttered and stepped away a little bit, the 'hard something' he had stupidly ran into turned out to be the very chest of Agon Kongo. Sena bowed his head trying to leave before Agon decided to snap him in half for entering his divine personal space. However his plan was cut short when Agon placed an arm around his shoulder a kind almost caring smile on his face.

Sena froze in complete fear.

Agon looked...different. That creepy I'm-Going-To-Kill-You-Because-You-Breathed-My-Air look that he normally wore was gone replaced with something even more scary.

_A freakin' normal looking person._

"Shoot, pretty cute too." The dreaded boy muttered to himself and if not being held kidnap Sena probably would have fallen down on all fours anime styled.

Totally depressing. Totally and utterly depressing. While Sena was busy hating his life, (and Hiruma, oh and can't forget Suzuna…) Agon had whipped out his cell phone and speed-dialed.

Sena's ears perked and his heart skipped a beat at the words "Date's off." but Agon had flipped the phone shut before he had time to even finish processing it. Sena frowned inwardly (outwardly he was still, well, you know, paralyzed in fear) and tried to shift away from Agon and his clearly disturbing plots and plans.

"Um, I'd love to stay and all but I've got to go to that place, with those um, people so I can't be late, or, um yeah." Sena attempted lying and of course failed horribly hanging his head as Agon gave an amused chuckle.

"Trying to get rid of me already? When you're the one to run into me?" Sena shook his head widely, coming up with twenty really, really great intelligent replies but failed to finish one.

It might take a couple more seconds but surely Agon would realize that he, Sena was in fact a boy, (He was a genius right?) then Sena would die some sort of horrible death probably including a cliff with sharp rocks fifty feet below and sharks. Can't forget the sharks.

Even though Sena couldn't remember him moving Agon had managed to shift in closer tightening his hold on Sena. Sort of like an octopus to a fish, for a moment Sena blanked out remembering seeing something like that on the Discovery Channel once. He was brought back to Earth through once he realized that he was lacking the proper amount of air. "Um, Agon-san? I'm, er, choking." Sena whispered hoarsely and Agon stared down at the 'girl' sharply studying 'her' again.

How did she know his name? Did he know her from somewhere? She was short but couldn't have been that much younger than he is and had a face he would have bothered to remember, well, maybe.

Thin frame, small a-cup, there was dirt on her face and legs as if she had been rolling around on a track field, long pretty hair with bangs that brushed against her eyes cutely, and the short skirt she was wearing almost reached to her mid-thigh. She had big, wide, brown eyes that were filled with absolute panic. Hmm, her voice did seem oddly familiar too. Agon's eyes widened, remembering a certain brown-eyed _boy _from the blond shit's school less than a week ago. He practically ripped his arm away as if Sena had the Black Death; Small Pox, Leprosy, or all listed above.

In response Sena did an almost comical twirl while stumbling as he tried to gain whatever balance he possessed. Hmm, this was turning out better than he had thought earlier; he wasn't being drowned in an acid pool, let. (With acid sharks ready to eat him alive.)

"Don't tell me you're that Deimon chibi trash!" Agon growled in dark warning and Sena nodded sweat dropping at the rude nickname.

"Yep, that's, um, me. Er, please don't kill me." He stuttered and held his hands up in a pacifistic gesture; Agon stared down at him for a few distressing moments emotionless. Sena slowly lowered his hands down pretending to be completely and utterly absorbed with inspection the bottom hem of his green sweatshirt.

"Damn it." Agon muttered under his breath and rubbed his eyes while Sena began to wonder absent-mindedly if he'd live long enough to put on a pair of jeans.

"That's it, we've got to get you some normal clothes. I'm _so _going to fucking kill something." Agon announced and started to walk away, but, having second thoughts, turned to Sena and grabbed the smaller boy by the waist then holstered him higher up, holding a frightened Sena under his arm as one would carry a football. "W-what are you doing? Put me down!" Sena squeaked and tried to wiggle his way out towards freedom.

"Well you don't want any perverts picking you up, right?" Agon questioned as if this was something they did often.

"Or cannibals..." Sena added speaking quietly to himself shivering at the memory and tried to look up when he held a choking noise from Agon. But alas his neck didn't exactly bend that way. Once he was sure that they weren't headed towards the ocean (The cliff and sharks remember?) Sena grumpily tried to accept his fate while silently complaining to himself and Kami-sama that the week was probably the worst in his whole life. Well, maybe the second if you added that time when he puked on another student (Status: Bully) and got a few death threats for the rest of the month. Death threats....

Wait a moment oh, God! Hiruma was going to murder him seven times over once he saw this. Sena struggled a little after that thought but Agon didn't even seem to notice, adding another blow to Sena's rather nonexistent ego. Nevermind this was way worst than the puking thing.

"Hiruma Yoichi! Get your ass out here!" Agon snapped once they were at the high school, Sena's face flushed. School had just been let out and students turned to see the tall dread-headed boy carrying 'some girl' under his arm casually.

Sena glared at the ground through the corner of his eye he could tell that instead of trying to help him the Deimon students were staying out of Agon's way as much as possible. Understandable of course Agon was giving off that sort of evil aura that would customary in Deimon to be followed with the sound of guns and evil laughter.

"H-how do you know Hiruma-san?" Sena questioned and was replied with a _very_ helpful grunt.

"There you are, fucking shorty! You're early." Hiruma stated, not greeting Sena's kidnapper. Sena gasped as Agon tightened his grip around his stomach. 'I'm so going to have a few less ribs after this.'

"S-s-sorry Hir-Hiruma-san I, um- f-fell," He stuttering surely incomprehensible missing that wonderful stuff called oxygen for the second time that day.

"Oi, fucking dreads! You're killing my running back." Agon looked down at Sena who was probably turning a light shade of blue by now. Giving Sena an Why-Did-You-Let-Me-Go-And-Do-That look, Agon finally let go and Sena semi-landed, semi-collapsed on the grass and stood up rubbed his ribs sheepishly.

"Now, you fucking pipsqueak! Go change before that fucking manger sees you. I really don't want to deal with her crap at the moment." Sena nodded before bolting off, leaving the two to rip the other's neck off.

--

Somehow, he had done it again. Now both Hiruma _and _Agon were angry with him. As a result, now they were BOTH walking him home! It was enough that if just a few years younger Sena might have burst into tears however he was older and too tired for such a thing. The only thing that could be considered good was that at least this time he had some idea about what he did wrong, even though it wasn't really his fault. And he was finally wearing pants again; that was defiantly a plus.

After an inward sigh, Sena secretly flashed a glance at Agon through the corner of his eye. Was this only temporary or would he now have to deal with an even stiffer atmosphere than before?

The three had almost reached Sena's house when he decided that this was getting out of hand. If Sena wanted to live to be 21 (His goal in life), he'd have to clear up whatever issues he had started. Sena came to a halt and after a few paces the other two stopped and turned at the same time. Thinking idly that they were kind of a lot alike, Sena inhaled deeply.

'I wish I had some more time to think this out.' He whined to himself lucky there wasn't an answer meaning he hadn't gone completely crazy.

"I-I'm sorry." He squeaked his voice in a slightly higher pitch then he would have desired.

"What now fucking chibi?" Hiruma questioned dryly. Agon glared at him and seemed to be pondering if there was enough time to push the other in front of the moving truck that was headed their way.

"I'm not sure, b-but I'm really sorry! A-and um, if I did something wrong then please tell me so I don't do it again." He babbled with an apprehensive look and wide eyes relief flowing through his system when the truck passed. The two sighed in unison and at the same time both wrapped one of their arms around Sena's scrawny frame; Hiruma's arm hung around Sena's shoulders, while Agon's snaked around Sena's waist. The two shared a glaring war over his head while Sena calmly tried to turn invisible and squirm out of his captivity beneath.

"Come on chibi _we're _going to see a movie." Hiruma announced to him, but Sena whipped his head the other direction finding a rather angry-looking Agon. The teen was grinding his teeth together and Sena tried to blink away a vivid memory of a lion getting ready to recoil and pounce on of those poor defensive deer-looking things like on the Discovery Channel. (His mom didn't let him watch much of anything else.)

"No way in Hell." Agon answered with a growl and tugged Sena harder towards his direction. "Ha! Hell's my fucking specialty." Hiruma crackled pulling Sena more his way.

Fearing that he was going to get caught in some sort of nasty human tug-of-war competition, Sena waved his hands around as if trying to fling away the bad aura created by the two. "Let's all go see a movie!" Sena peeped, not wanted to anger either of the football players.

"Yeah let's all go see the fucking movie," Hiruma smirked and Sena beamed, happy that at least one of the two was willing to be nice and not kill him. "And then Sena can choose which one." Hiruma finished slyly.

"Eh? Which one of what?" Sena asked, finding himself behind dragged by his both wrists by the two older demonic teens with enough force that one of them would surely rip his one of his arm sockets out.

And Sena found himself wondering what he did wrong. Once again.

--

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, the second chapter to Love 4 Dummies, I'm sooo tired, why must I always pull all-nighters on Saturdays? I really wish I knew that answer. I think I'll go Google it. **

**Disclaimers: **

**. I own Eyesh- *gets shoot* may this be a lesson to us all, never pretend to own something or one of - these cuts you off. **

Sena sighed and scrubbed the table harder. What did these people do, lather the table in maple syrup before they left? At least they left a good tip, unlike table 3 who didn't even leave a single dollar. **(DC: Sry, I'm just not up to figuring out Japan's money system at the moment. It has something to do with yang right?)**

"Sena-kun once your done with that table 5 is almost ready to order, 'kay?" Areia Hitomu laughed at a disbelieving expression crossed his face. "But there's a lot of them!" He argued and she shook a disproving finger at him.

"Bad Sena-kun, I'm being nice here. I know these people, their friendly with their wallets so no complaining." Sena nodded meekly and continued to scrub the table before replying. "Really, thanks Hitomu-chan." She shrugged and flipped her orange hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. And didn't I tell you to call me Areia? Hitomu is so apathetic." Sena scratched the back of his head sheepishly but lucky didn't need to reply.

"Hey waitress we're ready to order!" Someone complained back at table 5 and Sena quickly escaped thanking Kami-sama for the chance. Hitomu wasn't mean or anything, just weird. "Hello I'm Sena I'll be your waiter today, so are we ready to order or should we just get drinks first?"

--

The whole thing was probably Sena's fault, he knew skipping was a bad idea. But when Hiruma wants you to do something, logic doesn't seem so important. A little more than a week ago Hiruma had done so, forcing Sena to spy on a Kyoshin Poseidon practice. While Sena was busy believing that he had somehow sinned against Hiruma.

He ended up having to wear a Blue Dolphin cheerleader outfit and make-up thanks to the lovely Taki Suzuna. Somehow Sena was able to pull of being a girl, but screwed up haft-way and fell off the railing from the bleachers. (Don't ask.)

Leaving after that he ran into one of the last people he would have wanted to see him while cross-dressing.

Agon.

After a couple of mentally scaring moments for Sena the older boy once he realized that Sena was indeed a he. Agon then decided to carry Sena back to his school, yes carry, when to nearly have a bloodshed fight with Hiruma- who he somehow already knew- while Sena changed.

The two walked Sena house but decided to drag the smaller boy off to see a movie. Which didn't end well because they decided to see a horror movie (go figure) and after a day like Sena's watching Jason go around chopping people up in his hockey mask was a little to much.

He passed out and woke up ten hours later to find that his house was filled with a killer aura that differed from Hiruma's or Agon's. His mom it turned out hadn't taken to Sena being carried home by two 'glaring scary boys' and was even more displeased to find out that Sena had skipped not one but_ two _classes.

Thus leading to her feeling that Sena had too much time on his hands and after a little bit of scolding and lecturing she whipped out her cell phone. (Sena hadn't even known she owned one.) After a quick cheerful call she explained that Sena would be working as a waiter for the next couple of weeks for him to understand that he didn't want to work at one for the rest of his life.

(Afterwards she had apologized saying that there was nothing wrong with being a waiter and that he'd better not bring that dreaded boy home again, he broke down the front door while coming in and she didn't have any spares left.)

"At least nothing bad can happen to me while I'm here." Sena thought cheerfully, so far he was having was could be classified as a good day. Only two broken plates, four mix-up orders, and once he spilt coffee on a man's lap and had to quickly grab some napkins to help clean up the mess. Lucky the guy hadn't seemed so angry about it and for some reason left his phone number on the table with a twenty-dollar tip.

Hitomu wouldn't explain why she laughed so hard about that.

The bell chimed announcing that someone was entering. Sena looked up from cleaning some plates off a table. 'She looks oddly familiar.' He mused before dragging a heavy plastic brown tub to the kitchen passing Hitomu who was busy trying to take a Chinese couples' order, but the two seemed to lack Japanese so it seemed kind of difficult.

"Sena, would you please get that girl sitting at table 8 please? It seems like Areia's going to be busy for awhile." Eros the curly haired brother of Hitomu asked and Sena nodded. The older boy gave a wicked smile and a couple girls a few tables over started to giggle sneaking glancing at Eros. The two Hitomu siblings were from New York, America but had light accents and were causal with Japanese customs.

Eros had curly dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and was probably the reason the cafe had so many female customers. Hitomu on the other hand often dyed her hair and dressed like a Tokyo neon punk with chains and bold colors. When Hitomu had introduced Eros to Sena he couldn't shake off the feeling that Hitomu was older than Eros, mostly by the way she scolded him. (Often about Eros' girlfriend a pretty girl with long hair named Soul.) But Hitomu wasn't that much older than Sena while Eros had to be around twenty.

Sena grabbed a menu and headed to the booth where the girl was waiting tripping on his shoelace half way.

"Whoa, um hi I'm Sena, welcome to I'll be your waiter today. Are you alone or expecting company?" Sena questioned since she had chosen a booth rather than one of the tables by the window. "Two other people actually," She looked up for a moment then back down to her notebook.

"Your Kobayakawa Sena! Right, the famous Eyeshield 21 from the Deimon Devil Bats?" She questioned excitedly in one breath. Sena blinked and nodded slowly finding it slightly strange to have a stranger know his name.

"Um, yeah that's me." She squealed but blushed and clasped a hand over her mouth for a moment Sena could almost swear that she hair turned a little bushy.

"I'll be pretend not to have heard that one." Sena joked rubbing the back of his neck and she giggled before holding out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Kumabukuro Riko! I'm writing an article on this upcoming football season, and I would really, really like it if you could please do an interview with me!" She gushed out looking at him hopefully.

"I'd see what I can do." Sena promised wondering if this would be one of those things that Hiruma would try killing him for. "Thank you so much! I'll be the first reporter to ever do an interview with Eyeshield 21 I can't wait! Oh and while I wait can I get a peach milkshake? They are so yummy here." Sena nodded and left Riko to go to the kitchen where the three cooks were having a light argument on how long to cook an egg. (Seriously how long does that take?)

"Can I get one peach milkshake please?" He questioned interrupting them. "_Ja_, one peach shake comin' your way." Hitomu slouched next to him looking extremely depressed.

"Do you know that girlie?" She snapped pointing to where Riko was scribing away in her notebook. Sena frowned at her bitter tone but nodded in agreement anyway.

"Sort of, she's Kumabukuro Riko a football reporter and wants to do an interview with me. I'm a football player, Eyeshield 21. You know, I told you about that right?"

Hitomu nodded and sniffled a little. "She's cute, I guess." However her tone was completely bitter and Riko shivered suddenly feeling oddly scared for some reason. "Er, are you okay Hitomu-chan?" Sena questioned and looked up when he felt a hand cover his head.

"Don't worry about her Sena-kun, she's just suffering from Fangirlism rejection right?" Eros sneered and received a kick in his shin. "Shut up!"

Sena sighed and gratefully took the peach shake and ran off to Riko's table and chuckled at her bewildered expression. "Their usually like that, you get use to it after awhile." She smiled weakly and slipped her peach milkshake staring at the door.

Sena left to get table 12 some sugar and more napkins hearing the doorbell ring. 'I wonder who Riko-san is interviewing.' He mused and was halfway to the kitchen but had to get table 5 some refills.

Walking back to Riko's table he glanced at Hitomu who was obviously eavesdropping on Riko while muttering to herself looking extremely disgusted. "Oh god what a horrible flirt 'Good at reporting' my ass." She hissed before noticing a confused Sena.

"You heard nothing." She hummed and waved him closer to her hiding spot and Sena got his first view at Riko's interviewee. He sighed and groaned a little bit; sitting at table 7 was none other than Agon wearing that creepy 'normal person' look his glasses were gone too.

"He's flirting with her?" Sena whispered back to Hitomu who nodded and pointed an index finger to her open mouth making an 'ew' noise. He shifted sitting up on his knees; they were hiding two seats over in table 9 another booth and he could see haft of Agon's face and most of Riko's a plant blocked off a little bit of the back of her head.

Sena bit his lip and felt a strange icky feeling stir in his stomach sort of like the bile when he got the flu last winter but different because instead of making him want to puke it make his eyes all itchy like he was about to cry or something.

"R-r-r-really?" He looked up at a flustered Riko who was blushing. Leaning a little bit forward he perked his ears up ready to hear whatever else, in some small corner of his mind though he was questioning his actions.

Why did he care if Agon was flirting with Riko?

However a larger part was droning out that part telling it to shut up because it was trying to hear what Riko was saying.

"To tell the truth, I asked someone else to come today also. I thought that interviewing two team members at once would be kind of fun!" She chirped and Sena felt himself relax for some reason and that flu-but-not-flu feeling was slowly leaving.

His attention however was drawn back to Riko's booth as Agon suddenly stood up as if to leave. Sena inhaled deeply and held his breath for a moment as a familiar blond demon walked through the door. "What a jerk leaving because he couldn't get a date. Asshole." Hitomu grumbled sourly and Sena pondered for a moment why she cared so much.

_Why do _you_ care so much? _That annoying voice in the back of his head whispered. "Hey who's that?" She interrupted meaning Hiruma and Sena glanced back to Riko's table. 'Oh no, please tell she didn't, why Hiruma out of all people?' He cried inwardly.

"Well what do we got here? Long time no see trash." Agon hissed and his normal crazy eyed look returned. (And the glasses too but Sena could have sworn he didn't see him put those on.) "Just the idiot I wanted to see. Sit down fucking dreads." He hissed before turning to Sena and Hitomu's table bored.

"Oh and get your ass over here too fucking shrimp." Sena sweat dropped and turned to Hitomu a pleading look in his eyes. "You heard him time for some ass moving!" Hitomu chirped and practically threw him out of the booth.

"Trader." Sena glared before sheepishly moving to Hiruma's side catching a reflection of his reaction in Riko's face. 'Why is it that I feel that this is not going to end well?'

--

Sena glanced at Riko and she bite her lip mouthing to him "Do you really have to deal with this every day?" To which he replied with a nod and a silent "Yeah, pretty much."

The two were sharing a chair that Sena had pulled from another table since both Hiruma and Agon were sitting on opposite sides of the booth. Hiruma had his M4 Carbine out loaded and ready to kill while Agon was sitting on the back of his seat a foot on the table.

Sena had half a mind to ask him to move his foot since it was be Sena who in the end would be left to clean the table. But Sena was actually valued his life he and instead decided to focus on not falling off the chair because if he moved even an inch more to the left he'd have to either levitate or deal with that gravity stuff.

'I don't remember them being this bad the last time.' Sena thought meekly shyly glancing from Hiruma to Agon and back. 'Probably because last time they didn't have an audience.' He reasoned then decided that falling would be a stupid idea so instead shifted a little so he was sitting more on the chair more and glanced at Riko. A determined look crossed her face and she inhaled deeply.

"Well, um, by the 'long time no see' does that mean you two were friends?" She questioned and Sena had to admire her bravery. Looks like Reporter was another thing to cross off on his list of future jobs. For a moment the silence hung in the air then both Hiruma and Agon started laughing rudely.

"Three years 'go we'd both used the other," Hiruma explained not even looking at Riko. "When the fucking dread does his best it was much easier to fill out this." He held up the Devil's Handbook, which seemed to have emerged out of nowhere. Not that Hiruma materializing objects out of thin air surprised Sena anymore.

Sena frowned imagining Agon beating some nameless person up and Hiruma in the background with a camera and the Devil's Handbook. Yep, the thought of Agon and Hiruma on friendly terms was defiantly not a pleasant one.

"Well, for my school article called '_A High School Reporter's Bold Coverage! Interview 8.' _I'd appreciate it a lot if you answered the questions given out to six other teams." Riko announced flipping out her cellphone and showed Sena a video clip with Shin. He blushed unable to explain why it seemed so wrong to look at Shin with his shirt off even if it was just a grainy image on a cellphone.

She opened her notebook and read the first question out loud. "To start off, please tell me your name, and your strong points." Sena busied himself with watching the video clip of the other teams replied. He nearly dropped it in shock when he heard Shin's.

"_Shin Seijuro. Ojou White Knights. I'm not at the level of being able to list my own strong_ _points."_ Sena shut his mouth that somehow fell open and frowned a little. _Shin_ and _not able_ didn't even belong in the same sentence!

"Hey Sena can you get table-"

"I'm on it!" Hitomu chirped flying past winking at Sena while flipping her orange hair. Sena blinked and turned his attention back to Hiruma and Agon.

"My strong point is that I'm invincible." Agon growled to which Hiruma replied with a crackle and "My strong point is that I win."

Sena sweat dropped and shared a look with Riko. "Right…" He muttered and Hiruma threw him a dirty look. Agon on the other hand didn't seem to have noticed that he was there at all and was treating Sena as one would to a wall.

Riko turned her head towards him and nodded a bit. "How about you Sena-san? You know since you're already here and all." She asked nervously and Sena turned to Hiruma and when he wasn't shot he took that as an "Of course you can answer Sena what on earth would be stopping you."

"Um, you already know who I am and well my strong points would be that, um, I'm a little fast. Kind of sort of." Agon turned to him finally and gave a small huff his dark creepy aura fading for the slightest moment.

"Um, okay! Thanks Sena. So are there any players you're looking out for in this year's tournament?" Sena answered before Hiruma or Agon not wanting to have the same awkwardness as before.

"Shin-san!" Riko nodded and smiled. "Funny, he said you too!" She hummed scribing that down and Hitomu could be heard laughing ecstatically in the kitchen. 'I hope she's alright.' Sena pondered for a second on getting up and checking but Riko continued so he decided against it.

"What about you Agon-san?" She questioned her voice not as shaky as before. "Players to look out for?" Agon thought about it for a moment his expression serious. "None really," He stated airy before facing Hiruma for a moment then continued.

"Hiruma Yoichi, but I don't mean it as if he was a threat!" He chuckled as if amused with the mere thought.

"I just can't wait to crush a slimy piece of trash like you. It's not funny as it was back then, you suddenly making a football team." He growled his attitude changing quicker than Sena would have thought possible.

"You started it." Hiruma replied with a smirk showing off sharp teeth. Sena wasn't sure if it was Riko or him that was shaking in fear but he knew that if they didn't go to the next question soon he'd probably loss his lunch. He elbowed Riko in the ribs nodded for her to continue.

"_Okey,_ then. Next question! What is your reason for playing American Football?" Agon was the first to respond this time.

He cracked his knuckles and sent a death glare Hiruma's way. "I like crunching people, teach them that next to true talent their just trash."

Yep.

Egocentric.

Riko turned to him again a desperate look in her eyes. "Sena-san?" She questioned and he frowned thinking back. "Um, Hiruma sort of roped me into it. Literally." He replied with wan smile and an inward shiver, that defiantly wasn't one of his most pleasant memories. Riko gave him a 'Are you serious' look before turning to Hiruma himself.

Said demon chuckled a bit due to Sena's answer and took out a piece of gum before answering. "Because it's fun." Sena turned to him sharply a soft smile growing on his face. It wasn't rocket science really, why else would Hiruma play football if he didn't like the sport?

Deciding that this was something worth remembering Sena made a mental note to himself and couldn't help but to smile a little wider at Hiruma. His eyes flickered over to Agon who to his amazement was staring at him point blank an expressionless look on his face.

Riko tapped Sena's arm, "Well, um, because this seems like an sensitive topic let's move on to the next question!" She sighed and looked down at her notebook for a moment before continuing in a much more perky tone. "Exactly what kind of girl do you do you like?"

"Pretty. Ugly girls are trash." Agon replied immediately as if they were talking about the weather or lunch. Hiruma actually seemed to think about the question for a moment before grinning and shot Sena a look as if to say "Ain't this just fucking fun?"

"A girl I can **use**." Sena sweated dropped fearing for any poor, poor, and probably mentally insane girl that developed a crush on Hiruma.

Sena felt his heart sunk as Riko turned to him again expecting an answer. Sena swallowed and giggled apprehensively.

"Well, I'm not sure, I-I never thought of a girl like that." He replied honestly staring around at the floor with a newly found interest; Hitomu in the background sounded as if having a heart attack from laugher.

Riko, being a girl and all, forgot momentary that she was doing an interview and went into that weird jumpy Girl-Talk mode and gasped and giving Sena a disbelieving look.

"Come on! You've never liked _anyone _before?" She gushed and Sena glancing at Hiruma trying to send a telepathic message with his mind. _"Help me! Please! Do something anything! Blow something up!" _

"Why the hell are you gawking at him for?" Agon hissed surprised Sena turned to find the other suddenly defensive.

"Wouldn't you love to know fucking dread?" Hiruma retorted answering in place for Sena and sensing the anger radiating of Agon he pulled on Riko's sleeve and said in a nervous tone, "Next question before someone gets shot please!"

Riko cleared her voice catching the older boys' attention. "Is there any special training you've done to prepare for this tournament?" She asked, Sena shrugged since she was looking at him he was the first to reply.

"Top secret training from hell. Right Hiruma-san?" He turned to Hiruma who grinned widely and gave a nod. "Damn straight fucking chibi."

The 'top secret training from hell' was really like the normal training from hell of Hiruma chasing the team around and shooting at them but he has advised (threatened) that no one tell anyone who wasn't on the team for multiply reasons. (Mamori said, quite smugly, that it was because the school board would do if they knew Hiruma's training methods.)

"Nah, I don't train." Agon stated. 'He doesn't train?' Sena thought with a dry sigh. Hiruma laughed slouching back in his seat glaring across at Agon.

"I've got a special weapon to use against Shinryuuji. It'll be completely different so you better watch your ass fucking dreads close." He warned and Sena was quiet for a moment trying to think of what the 'new weapon' possibly could be.

"Oh you mean the new flame-thrower you bought last Tuesday?" He said and Hiruma shook his head sending a glare Sena's way. "No not the flame-thrower fucking shrimp."

Riko interrupted looking incredibly relieved. "Okay last question!" Sena sighed, soon he could get back to work. "What do you think is the most important thing for an American Football player to have?"

"Talent,"

Sena turned to Agon who picked up his fork and was spinning it absent-minded in his hand. 'I sure hope he doesn't break it.' He thought gloomily and was about to answer for himself when Agon continued.

"No, absolute talent." He rephrased and glanced at Sena and gave a nod. "Speed, technique, but most importantly," He paused and grabbed the base of the fork- the part you hold not eat with- and pressed his thumb against it.

The metal bent like rubber and Sena felt Riko go ridged next to him. "Power."

"Those without talent get in the way with their mere existing," He made a fist and Sena could hear the fork being reformed. 'He just had to break the fork didn't he?' Sena thought sarcastically and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well other than Ikkyu, and maybe even Sena here." He waved with one hand and Sena looked up surprised. "Thanks, um, I think." Sena muttered watching in disbelief as Agon opened his hand and dropped the balled up fork into his empty glass.

'Eros-san's going to be so angry when he sees that. Oh and I'm going to probably die at the next football game. I hope my mom got me good life insurance I'd hate be a bother. Maybe I should give my video games to Monta I'd have to remember that.'

"22 of me, that would be a dream team." Agon stated and Sena had to resist the urge to sweat drop, Agon wasn't modest, there was a blunt fact. Hiruma seemed to think about that for a moment; but then again Sena was never quite sure what Hiruma was thinking.

"It would be a whole lot easier to break a team made of 22 of the same cards." Sena stared in shock, where did Hiruma come up with this stuff? He smiled remembering that Hiruma probably wouldn't allow Sena to die even if he wanted to. Sometimes having a demonic team captain was a good thing. Sometimes.

Agon grunted expression furious and- according to Sena at less- his dark aura had been cranked up a notch. He stood up and walked behind Sena placing a strong hand on Sena's head and his other (the killer fork one) on Sena's shoulder.

"It must suck _Sena-chan _to be on a team full of worthless trash. Maybe if you're not dead by the end of the game you could transfer to Shinryuuji and play for the Naga, ne?" Sena blinked feeling confused, probably due to the killer waves that seemed to be oozing off of Hiruma.

'W-when did Agon start calling me Sena? I think I liked it better when he only knew me as chibi trash.' Realizing that Agon was waiting for an answer Sena stuttered not wanting to get his neck snapped off or anything else equally unpleasant.

"Um, I-I'm not sure that my family has that kind of money." He explained only afterwards noticing that he hadn't chosen the best possible answer. Agon snorted dryly but didn't release Sena from his clutches.

Sena blinked heavily with Agon pushing down on his skull his bangs weren't able to spike out in their spiky ways. Unstead they brushed against his eyes making his eyes itch worst than with the wig.

Agon turned to Hiruma his eyes fueled with hatred. "Keep playing with losers and you'll just end up dead." He warned finally letting go of Sena and dug through his pockets pulling out a ten-dollar bill and dropping down in Sena's lap without a word before walking to the door.

Hiruma didn't say anything at first but once Agon passed right next to him he spoke up with a sly sneer. "You hate normal people because they work hard, if you keep that up you'll end up broken hearted, if you caught my drift." His eyes rested on Sena who looked at him blankly for a moment before turning around half expecting something more interesting to be hiding behind him. Nothing to right or left either.

Agon growled and Sena whipped his head to face him. "Don't run around getting queer ideas, your 'drift' is wrong." Agon curled his hand into a fist stomping away and slamming the wall next to the door with too much force. 'Why is it that I feel that I'm going to be the one to fix that?'

Hiruma just smirked not entertained with Agon's wall-punching stunt.

"Are you okay Sena-kun you're white as a ghost!" Riko whispered and Sena nodded plucking the ten-dollar bill realizing that there was something warped up inside of it.

"Oi, fucking shrimp you work here right?" Hiruma snapped and Sena looked up before nodding. "Good, go clean a table or something I want to talk to this reporter alone for a moment." Riko turned to Sena looking alarmed but he shrugged as if to say 'What do you want me to do about it?'

Turning around the corner Sena unrolled his ten-dollar tip from Agon his face flushing as he found a phone number written on a piece of scrap paper. 'Agon probably didn't know he gave this to me, I better not show this to Hiruma Kami-san knows what he'd do if he had Agon's phone number.

That is of course if he doesn't already.' Sena stared down at the seven innocent numbers.

Agon hadn't meant to give him his number.

…

_Right_?


	3. Chapter 3

**Guh, I feel like the worst authoress ever, I hadn't updated in over five months, yeah I'm horrible. This won on my poll (found on my profile page) of what you fools wanted me to update. So, um, ta~da, it's updated! I know I'll be adding another chapter in here soon then I'm finishing up this story, I've got _Nowhere _chapters to punch out! I know that this chapter doesn't have a mountain load of juicy love but the next chapter will. (Pinky swear!) PLEASE vote on my poll, I really do reply to it, and enjoy this chapter. Hopefully it's worth the wait. (But I'm making no promises.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, but I did buy my very first manga of the series, like, two weeks ago. I'm awesome like that. **

"So…" Suzuna said tapping a finger to her chin. Sena and Suzuna were sitting outside his new front door on the stairs leading up the porch. Suzuna was positioned with her legs crossed and facing Sena, a thoughtful frown written across her face.

He had just finished explaining the frightening experience with Agon and Hiruma during the interview a few weeks ago. The game between Deimon and Shinryuji had been just two days before; Sena still had the bruises to prove it. And for the first time Suzuna had bothered to pick up the magazine in which Riko's article was published.

Sena and somehow ended up spilling everything to her and was mildly surprised about how long it took. He had started with the rant at the end of practice, avoided Hiruma, then walked home with Suzuna and continued to explain his dilemma.

He almost felt bad about keeping Suzuna in the dark for so long, then again though, she had been out 'spying' for the majority of the week so it wasn't like he had a lot of chances.

But sense he never even explained what happened after he ran off the field from the Kyoshin Poseidon practice; there was a lot to get her caught up on. Suzuna was actually a rather good listener and didn't interrupt as many times as he would have expected.

Only to giggle once and awhile, but it was naturally a given that she would laugh, Suzuna after all enjoyed it every time Sena did something stupid.

The week before Sena had been caught in the cross-fire between Agon and Hiruma during an interview given by Riko, a nice enough girl but made really bad judgment calls. After Riko was done with her questions, Agon had stood up, stopping short right behind Sena's seat.

(Actually Riko had been sitting in the chair also, they had been sharing it because Hiruma and Agon hadn't been the friendliest people to share a seat with. It wasn't until later that Sena realized he could have brought over two chairs instead of one, but it was a little late for that epiphany.)

Agon had actually proposed that Sena switch to Shinryuji, but in a rude threatening manner, so it wasn't crystal clear if he was just being sarcastic. Afterwards though he dropped a ten dollar bill in Sena lap, like it was nothing, before heading out the door. Hiruma had taunted the other, Sena couldn't remember with what, but he did learn afterwards how to fix a wall that had a fist go through it.

All of that would have been enough for Sena, it was more drama and intenseness than he needed in a full month. But for him the drama had just started: Agon had left something infolded in the ten dollar bill. His phone number.

Those several digits had been haunting Sena for a not-so healthy amount of time, why would Agon go and do something like that? It wasn't like he wanted to spend time with Sena; the game had proved that he probably had something akin to hatred for the younger boy.

But then again, it might not be Agon's number in the first place; it could easily be some girl's number he had stuffed in his pocket.

"Why didn't you ask him during the game?" Suzuna asked in disbelief when Sena finished explaining. "I was a little preoccupied during the game Suzuna-chan." Sena said dryly and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I can't believe you hadn't called yet." She scolded and Sena shivered at the thought.

"B-but what if it's really Agon's number?" He asked and she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Then it might when, you know, be something." She muttered turning her head away avoiding eye contact.

"W-what do you mean 's-s-something'?" Sena asked as panic started to bubble. It wasn't that he didn't know what she was hinting at; he just didn't want to even think about the direction she was heading.

"Well, you know what you told me about that _weird dream_ you had about Shin?" Suzuna asked lowering her voice and Sena shook his head furiously. "N-n-no wrong, f-for one I didn't have it _about_ Shin-san he just happened it b-be there."

Suzuna rose her eyebrows but didn't press. "All I'm saying it that there's a slight chance that he might have, you know, _feelings_." She theorized slightly startled when Sena started to cough uncontrollably. When he didn't stop after the first five minuets she whacked him a couple times on the back.

"Please don't die." She sang lightly and Sena shook his head. "I-I wouldn't but seriously Suzuna, th-that's not really much of a possibility. You know?" He gasped watery; his throat was still burning after all.

Only she could think of something that freaking crazy.

Only her.

Yep.

"Well actually I beg to differ," she said causally and paused waiting to see if Sena would stop her from continuing. He didn't so she happily continued with her explanation. "See, Agon-san first saw you all dolled up as a girl, ne?" Sena nodded gloomily; after all it had been Suzuna who had started that little slice of hell.

"So, well, um, Agon-san is also a known womanizer, right?" Suzuna pointed out and Sena nodded again not quite sure where Suzuna was attempting to go with this. "Then perhaps whenever he sees you, it's still the girl he ran into he's seeing, in his mind. And since he's obsessed with girls and you're sort of playing hard to get, he's curious now."

"Playing hard to get?" Sena repeated in disbelief and Suzuna waved her arms around trying to reframe her words.

"Yeah, it's like, um, unlike most girls you're not, like, completely hanging all over him you know? Guys are weird like that." Sena sighed, being excluded as a guy by Suzuna wasn't a rare thing by now so he wasn't as affected by her comment as he would have been a couple months ago.

"So what am I suppose to do? Not that I think he is, but if Agon does have, er, 'feelings' how do I make them, um, stop?" Sena asked awkwardly and Suzuna frowned for a moment. A light bulb sorts went off in her head and she smiled brightly.

"I've got it! Two ideas actually, just listen, and tell me what idea you like better." She bent closer and whispered into his ear.

"Is neither an option?" He asked and she shook her head a stern expression crossing her face. "Fine, then, I'd rather do the first choice, as least it doesn't involve a skirt."

--

This wasn't any better.

Sena didn't have anything to worry about during school hours or practice because he was in uniform. Suzuna winked and threw thumps-up whenever they made eye contact though, to remind him that soon, very soon, the horror would begin.

Classes past too fast, it had almost seemed like every time he entered a classroom it was time to switch to the next. Even practice was over sooner than he would have desired. Sena attempted to head as slow as possible to the locker room but Suzuna caught him halfway and pushed from behind.

"Come on! You have to hurry if we're going to catch the train to Shinryuji! Go and change, _boyfriend_." Everyone froze. Seriously, even Cerberus halted in the middle of peeing on a bush to turn in amazement somehow understanding Suzuna's words.

"Wha!? S-Sena and Suzuna? Is that possible?" Monta asked his mouth hanging open. The ha-ha brothers did their comic lines of 'huh' and Mamori smiled sailing up into cloud nine.

"Did you have to say that so loud?" Sena asked weakly and Suzuna sternly yanked at his hair. "Now, now, that doesn't sound very manly." She scolded before giving Sena a good shove into the locker room.

"Now get ready for our big date!" She called and Sena winced at the thought.

--

"No offence Suzuna-chan but I don't think a blind person would even buy this." Sena announced bluntly and Suzuna turned around to look at Sena…and burst out laughing. "S-sorry but I couldn't help myself." She apologized before biting down on her fist to stop anymore outbreaks of laugher.

"Seriously though Sena, you look, er, you look…"

"Like an idiot." He finished dryly and she shook her head.

Actually what he was suppose to look like was a tough juvenile delinquent, the sort of guy that would shoot you up for breathing at him wrongly. Sort of like Hiruma, but less blond.

Instead, Sena looked like a kid in mob Daddy's clothes.

Not exactly threatening.

Suzuna had borrowed the clothes from her cousin; on him the trip pants probably looked menacing, on Sena they were about three sizes too big and simply ridiculous. The oversized gray t-shirt didn't match him at all and the combat boots Suzuna gave him were four sizes to big and kept slipping off.

"You don't look like an idiot." Suzuna protested, she was leaning more towards 'foolish' or 'wantabe gangster' (because an idiot is actually a person with an IQ of less than 19) or something like that.

"I still don't think this is going to work." Sena stated and Suzuna crossed her arms shifting her weight to one hip. "I already explained it multiple times Sena weren't you paying attention? This plan is pretty much fail-proof." She said with a huff.

"I think I got as far as you pretending to be my, er, 'girlfriend' then I sort of blanked out." Sena admitted and Suzuna pressed her lips together tightly, only Sena could be so single-minded with horror.

"See, the best way to convince Agon to un-crush on you is to prove how un-girly you are. So we have to do the opposite of Real Sena." She explained and motioned to Sena's new attire.

"Thanks Suzuna-chan." Sena muttered with a scowl that looked more like a pout. She rolled her eyes and linked arms with him started walking.

"Okay crash course in Boyfriend 101, always call me 'Suzuna-chan', buy all my stuff, um, act really overprotective, err, always put the chair out for me, try to stand taller than me." She ordered tapping a finger to her chin while listing her orders off.

Sena nodded his face warming as they entered the subway station together. Odd enough (to him at least) he didn't get many looks. As it turns out no busy businessman has time to gawk at a wantabe gangster kid.

"Sena are you sure you want to do this?" Suzuna questioned softly as he bought their tickets for the train. "Wait, what do you mean?" He asked gently taking the tickets before turning to face her.

She curled a lock of hair around her finger humming softly under her breath. "You know, are you sure you wanta prove Agon wrong? It's not like anyone would hold it against you," she said before frowning at herself.

"Well, fine, Mamori-chan might try to condemn Agon but other than that you'd be fine."

Sena giggled at the thought of Mamori fighting off Agon with her broom, if it really happened, he would probably be scared out of his mind, but imagining it to himself, it wasn't that bad.

"I-I'm not really sure that he really likes me like 'that' to start out with. Anyway he hasn't been exactly nice to me." He pointed out and Suzuna shrugged again holding up her hands in a pacifist gesture.

"Sorry, guys usually aren't that nice to start out with. Lets just get on the train, if you decide you don't want to do this thingy when we get there, we'll just go get ice cream or something like that." She proposed and Sena nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I can deal with that." He agreed and followed after Suzuna to the subway train, keeping one hand on his pants belt loop to make sure they didn't fall down completely. They were just about to get on when Suzuna whirred around.

"But you're still paying." She warned and Sena gave her a light shove forward. "I get it, I get it." He muttered, Suzuna just giggled in response.

--

The thought of seeing Agon days after defecting him out on the football field wasn't what Sena would label as 'fun' or 'safe'. Hopefully, Agon had been able to get over losing quickly and Sena would be able to go home with his all his vial organs where they belonged.

Remembering how Agon acted towards Hiruma during the interview pretty much crushed that hope, but it was the only thing that was keeping Sena from bolting when the school came in view.

"Why is Deimon so puny compared to these schools? I mean seriously, the more schools we sneak off to the more boring Deimon looks." Suzuna complained as they headed towards the front gate. A nasty looking black fence surrounded the whole school and the gate itself looked as if it belonged in front of a haunted house rather than a high school.

"Well, what do you know it's locked, too bad, let's run now, um, please?" Sena said his voice cracking as he practically bent backwards to see the whole school.

"You're serious? This is the fun part!" Suzuna scolded and took off a neon blue backpack Sena hadn't realized she was wearing.

"Er, w-what happen to 'if you don't want to you don't have to'?" Sena asked as she bent down to dig whatever she was looking for out of the deepest of her bag.

"Oh yeah, that's before I remembered you're kind of a wimp and wouldn't want to do under any situation," Suzuna said causally, "Ah ha! Gotta it!" She pulled out what at first looked like some demonic Hiruma-styled gun.

"Wh-what's that?" Sena asked, in truth it looked more like an air pump with a trigger. However knowing Hiruma had made him weary of anything that could shoot objects, including air pumps.

"A gift from Hiruma-niichan for spying on his enemies for him isn't it pretty?" Suzuna crooned looking at the strange gun device with fond admiration, like a proud dog owner. "Ok-ey, um, what does it do exactly?" Sena asked.

For a wild moment he imagined that Suzuna was going to threaten someone to open the rather locked gate for them with force. Instead she aimed the gun thing to a large tree on the opposite side of the fence.

With less noise than he would have expected she launched a four-spiked hook, it caught on a thick branch and she gave it a testing lank.

Catching his expression Suzuna explained, "It's a Grapping Hook Launcher, very useful in everyday life." She bragged and Sena sweat dropped. "Isn't that what the, um, military use?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Yeah, so what?" Sena shook his head not bothering to explain, some things it was best just to let lie. Like how a Grapping Hook Launcher could fit inside a backpack.

Suzuna tugged on the rope again, nothing bad happened so she moved closer to the fence reeling in some of the rope. Sena blinked, he hadn't even noticed that Suzuna wasn't wearing her normal skates, instead more sensible black tennis shoes.

"Watch carefully Sena, you'll have to do this next." She warned in a sing-song tone and Sena swallowed, his voice was suddenly extremely dry.

Suzuna unhooked the rope from her launcher and attacked it to a harness she had already been wearing. (Sena had thought it was just a fashion statement and didn't really notice it since it was the same color of her shirt.)

Humming lightly she pulled herself up high quickly scrambling over the fence and climbing into the tree like a crazed squirrel. "Okay! Your turn Sena!" She called out and Sena could feel his eye twitch a little. Unlike Suzuna there was the everlasting probability he would end up snapping his neck.

"Er, since you're already on the other side can't you just unlock the door?" Sena asked and Suzuna sighed loudly. "Gee certainly a little excitement in your life would kill you Sena-kun." She scolded but jumped down from the tree and picked the lock for the gate.

"Thank you and I consider football practice to be enough excitement to last me a good lifetime." He explained and she shrugged.

"Good point, Hiruma-niichan's new flamethrower is slightly dangerous." Sena nodded but didn't vocalize his agreement. Looking at the enormous school surrounding him thoughts of flamethrowers were pushed aside.

Suzuna packed away her Gripping Hook Launcher and lead the way, to where exactly Sena wasn't sure, after all this was also Suzuna's first time at the school. It was an all-boys school after all.

"Stay close to the fence and near the bushes; we'll stand out like sore thumbs wondering around in the middle of the front entrance." Suzuna warned in a stage whisper motioning for Sena to move closer into the vegetation.

He was about to reply when he heard a twig snap behind them and shuffling. He met eyes with Suzuna who stood frozen one foot in the air.

They hadn't even been in the school for ten minuets and they had already been caught.


	4. Chapter 4

**Probably thought I was never going to update again, ne? Well, I did...ta~da! I really appericate reviews, they make me all bubbly in the inside, and if anyone wouldn't mind, I would like some beta help on the first couple of chapters. Just tell me if you're up to it! I'm almost done with this story, the next chapter will either be really long or I'll break it down in two chapters. I guess we'll just wait and see...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield...yeah, that's all I got. **

For a moment they were both silence and nothing completely horrible happened. Either the person hadn't noticed them or he was waiting for them to give themselves up. After ten seconds of silence Sena began to lean towards the second of choices.

"W-who's there?" He called out and Suzuna gave a sharp look that said quite clearly 'idiot!' He heard a sigh and a blond girl came crashing out from behind a large bush, snapping twigs and branches along the way.

"Sena-kun!" She gasped in relief jerking at a messenger bag that was still stuck on a stubborn branch. "Thank god it's just you! I thought I was going to die!" She blinked noticing his 'bad guy' attire and gave a worried frown. "If you don't mind me asking, what's with that outfit Sena-kun?" She asked and Sena cast a look over towards Suzuna.

He _knew_ the outfit looked stupid.

"Who are you?" Suzuna asked still looking suspicious and Riko's eyes widen having not realized that Suzuna was there. "Oh! I'm Riko Kumabukuro; a little while ago I did an interview with Sena-kun, Hiruma-kun, and Agon-kun!"

"Oh, that was you! I'm Suzuna Head Cheerleader for Deimon." Suzuna stood up a little straighter; however she was pretty short without her rollerblades on, shorter than Sena, so it didn't really make that much of a difference.

"Nice to meet you! Um, if you don't ask me asking, what is the Running Back and Head Cheerleader doing at Shinryuji?" Riko asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, we're trying to see if Agon has a-"

With speed he usually used only on the field when 300 pounds of linebacker was chasing him, Sena bolted back and slapped a hand on Suzuna's face muffling the last of her sentence.

"Cold!" He yelled at Riko, his face tingling red. "To see if, um, Agon has a cold! We're doing, um, spy work, you know, team stuff." Suzuna nodded from behind his hand, eyes widening when she realized that Sena probably didn't want to share his 'problem' with a reporter.

"Yeah, yeah, cold. That's the, er, rumor that's been going around." Suzuna said slipping away from Sena. But not before giving him a dirty look as if it was his fault for not thinking of a better cover story fast enough.

"Riko-san, what are you doing here?" Suzuna asked sweetly causally changing the subject and Riko, who moments before looked extremely confused by Suzuna and Sena's odd performance, smiled determinedly.

"After the interview, then the game, I got really curious to what happen to Hiruma-kun and Agon-kun to make them stop being friends, so, I decided to do a little field work." Riko said plucking a twig out of her hair. Her gaze fell back to Sena's clothes and the corners of her mouth twitched. "But, seriously, Sena-kun your outfit…"

"I told you that no one would believe this." Sena snapped to Suzuna who shrugged not looking all that surprised. "Well, Riko-san we're, um,"

"In disguise, for the spying, we were planning on being siblings scooping out the school." Suzuna said lying effortlessly; obviously Hiruma had a reason for making her the team spy.

Riku tilted her head to the side frowning. "Wouldn't it be easier to just pose as students?" She asked curiously and pulled out a dougi, the same as the school uniform. "Where did you get that?" Sena asked curiously and Riko shrugged.

"There's a laundry room back in that direction, I just sneaked one out," she said casually before blushing slightly, "afterwards, I do plan to give it back! It's not like I'm stealing it." Suzuna nodded looking from the uniform to the outfit she picked out for Sena.

"Hey, Riko-chan, would you be up to joining Sena-kun and me? That way we can do this together and if we're caught we're just a group of young freshmen." Riko nodded in agreement. "Oh, okay! I could do that, I'm guessing you don't want me to name you if I write this report?" She asked in amusement.

"No." Suzuna and Sena said in union.

"Fine, fine, here I'll show you where I got the uniform!"

--

It was probably karma, mostly against his will Suzuna had Sena pose as a cheerleader at Kyoshin, and now _she _was the one pretending to be the opposite gender.

It was nice, and slightly frightening, to know that karma could work so quickly.

"I don't like these pants, their so…baggy." Suzuna complained stepping out from the small grove where she and Riko were changing.

Sena raised an eyebrow, surely one day Suzuna would be a government spy or something like that. She was wearing a blond wig, which looked like a shorter version of Taki's 'do, no make-up, and the Shinryuji school uniform. Riko followed after her, itching her own short brown wig so hard it nearly fell off her head. "These things are sort of uncomfortable." She muttered but smiled at Sena.

"That's a little big for you," she understated pointing to Sena's own outfit. Sena was practically swimming in his new dougi; it was at least three sizes too big. "Sena normally wears clothes that don't fit well, always with the large t-shirts and baggy shorts." Suzuna said shaking her head with a sigh.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Sena asked but Suzuna brushed the question off instead tromping forward out of the bush. "Come on guys, we've wasted enough time as it is." Suzuna said pointing to the nonexistent watch on her wrist.

Sena let the subject drop and instead followed, Riko in tow.

Suzuna lead them in a half circle around the school, and even though dressed as students they hid whenever they heard people pass. Just because Riko and Suzuna were dressed as boys, didn't discontinue the fact all that all three of them were rather short, and everyone they passed was rather freakishly tall.

'I wonder if Ikkyu-san is the shortest boy in the whole school?' Sena shivered at the thought, he would never complain (inwardly) whenever Hiruma called him 'fucking shrimp' again. At least he wasn't the only one.

"Look there it is!" The football field wasn't all that special, probably a little bigger than Deimon's own but not what Sena would have expected from the imitating school. Maybe real life dragons hovering above and raging fire on the monks below, or something intense like that.

But as they got closer, it was easier to see that no raging dragons were needed to make the team look dangerous. Even though the last game had only been a couple days ago, the whole team was out practicing with a ferocity that more than just a little frightening.

Luckily for the three, a fairly big group of curious students were already sitting in the bleachers, watching the practice. Suzuna quickly skirted around a tool shed then behind the bleachers. Without bothering to wonder why, Sena and Riko followed just in time to see Suzuna crawl through to the seating level.

'Smart, this way no one noticed us walking up,' Sena mused following Suzuna before turning and helping Riko up.

Everyone on the field was practicing as if really in a game, Unsui was whipping balls that Ikkyu nearly killed himself catching. The coach was jogging around yelling at the linemen, Unsui, and everyone in between.

"Why are they practicing so hard?" Sena asked in amazement, not expecting anyone to answer. "It's 'cause of Agon." He whipped around staring up a tall teen with dark hair, dark eyes, and a Cheshire cat grin. He _so _hadn't been there thirty seconds ago.

"After that game with Deimon he's been training nonstop, everyone's trying to keep up." The boy explained and Sena's eyes widened. "Wait, Agon? Training?" He had a vivid memory from Riko's interview of Agon saying quite clearly that he didn't train.

"Where have you been freshman?" The teen snapped and Sena's face warmed, could he tell that Sena wasn't really a student? "Never mind, you don't look like the type that would be interested in this sort of thing anyway." Oh, maybe, not. Yay. Then again, he could by laying out a trap, to make sure that Sena wasn't from the school.

"No, I do like, um, football. Actually I like the sport a lot!" The boy, at least three years older than Sena finally smiled. Sena sighed inwardly taking that as a good sign. He was almost off the hook. "But, I'm, um, new here, so I don't really know anyone very well." Suzuna's lying abilities must have been rubbing off on him because the older boy nodded again, obviously believing Sena.

"I haven't heard about any new students, usually everyone knows right away when there's a new student." Uh-oh or maybe he should have avoided the whole conversation like Suzuna was motioning him to do behind the boy.

Suzuna and Riko had both moved higher up into the bleachers and were waving their arms around trying to get Sena to 'stop' and 'hurry, come up here'.

Well, too late for that "I-I just keep to myself, you know, stayed out of the way." Sena explained quickly trying to stare directly at the boy, if he turned to figure out who Sena was making eye contact with he might be slightly curious to why Suzuna and Riku looked so frantic.

"Well, I'm Seiji Ryousuke," The dark-haired teen said with a large smile and instantly Sena returned the smile without thinking. "Sena Kobaya-" He cut himself off realizing that, gee, maybe giving out his real name would be slightly, um, _sudical._

Behind Ryousuke, Suzuna gave herself a face-palm. "Sena Kobaya? That's a nice name." Ryousuke said and Sena tried to turn his attention back to the football field. "Well, um, thank you, it was nice to meet you Ryousuke-sempai." He said awkwardly.

"Just call me Ryo," the other said breezy and moved down to Sena's bench sitting rather close to the smaller boy.

"Oh-okay, um, Ryo-sempai." Sena muttered and tried to look very interested in the heated practice and not very talkative.

"If you're looking for Agon, he's not out there." Ryo stated stretching out his arms. "Where is he?" Sena asked deciding to be talkative again following as Ryo stood up. "Down near the waterfall probably, or in the weight room, can't tell with that guy."

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to talk to Ryo after all, if he knew where Agon was then Riko could get her report and Suzuna and Sena could, er, could, wait, why did he even want to see Agon for anyway? Suzuna's plan for just making Sena seem more manly wasn't going to work anymore, as if it ever would, and Sena was _scared _of Agon.

He shot an angry look up to Suzuna; she gave a thumbs-up probably hearing Ryo, at least there was one thing she couldn't do yet; read his mind.

Obviously it was a little too late for that thought; maybe he could ask Agon for forgiveness or something like that. "Waterfall?" Sena asked, because it was the more obvious of the two. Not many schools usually had waterfalls.

"Yeah, it use to belong to the karate team, but they moved on to the champs and the school built a new gym for them. Got a indoor waterfall and gave the old one to the other school sports. The football team made it pretty clear though that it was pretty much for their use only. They added in a projector I heard."

'I wonder if Hiruma will ever decide that we need a waterfall?' Sena mused; it would be interesting for the freshmen in the following years.

"Wow, you must know a lot about the school!" Sena said with more enthusiasm than needed, but Ryo didn't seem to mind instead giving Sena an all knowing smile before leading him away from the football field, Suzuna and Riko following closely behind.

"Yeah, I do, it comes with being here for awhile." Ryo said stretching again. Sena stiffened though when his arm wrapped around Sena's shoulders as if to keep him from running away. What if Agon knew that Sena was going to be coming? Or the coach, maybe the whole team! As a way to ward off spies they had Ryo lead them to an isolated place where either he or Agon beat the living crap out of the spy.

It was after all the most likely possibility.

Ryo made light conversation and Sena replied with nervous one word answers his anxiety growing with the sounds of rushing water. It didn't even look like they were close to a school anymore, the vegetation had increased, and there must have been a whole circle of trees and forest life surrounding the school.

Good for the environment, not so good for Sena.

If he tried to escape running through the trees would surely slow him down a lot. Suzuna and Riko weren't in his line of vision anymore so he couldn't tell if they had got lost or were still following close behind.

Paranoid thoughts and worries were pushed aside though the second they passed through a wall of hanging vines. "Th-this is amazing!" Sena gasped, it looked like something out of a movie, the huge waterfall, the stone wall surrounding it, and he hadn't even noticed that they were going down hill.

Wait, stone wall? That meant nowhere to run if things turned nasty. "Well, it doesn't look like Agon-san isn't here. Oh well! I guess we should go the weight room, right?" Sena said spinning around to head back the way they came.

"Why leave so soon?" Ryo asked and Sena's body stiffened when he felt an iron hand grip onto his wrist. He turned back to face Ryo who was smiling, not in a nice way but so that Sena felt chilled to the bone.

"Well, Agon-san isn't, um, here, and there's no reason we should be here, all alone, um, right?" Ryo didn't let go instead jerking Sena closer to him, and farther from the door.

"I dunno, I could probably think of a reason." Ryo purred his eyes sharp.

This _really _wasn't good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, finished! After putting this off for so long I finally finish my first more-than-just-two-chapters story! I feel...good. Thanks to everyone who's been replying and alerting, and everyone who's been reading since chapter one in Love For Dummies. It's been a rather amusing aventure, and I'm glad to have been able to entertain you for five whole chapters. Thank you for waiting, now here's your chapter. Enjoy~**

**(Unless you don't want to, in that case, er, just don't flame me) **

"Er, wait, wh-what? Um, I would really love to stay and all but, er, I've got that one thing I really got to do, so how about we talk later?" Sena ranted nervously giving his arm five good yanks as he tried to escape from the sudden danger of Ryo.

"Now don't lie Sena," Ryo scolded. That was odd, after all that's sort of what Sena's been doing the entire time. "I-I'm not lying!" Sena snapped and once again tried to pull away from Ryo. The only thing that accomplished was making his arm throb a little harder.

Ryo chuckled again, something that Sena was beginning to rather hate. The older boy dragged the struggling Sena a little closer so that he could feel the warm breath radiating from off the other.

Now, this _realllly_ wasn't good, as in extremely not good, as in Cerberus's crap not good. Sena couldn't even look around to see if Riko and Suzuna were there anymore, if they were he prayed that they had some sort of plan to, like, save his life.

In last resort Sena flashed back to his middle school days when Mamori would protect him from any and most bullies. Without a second thought he raised his knee high, needless to say, Ryo hunched over moaning suddenly preoccupied with something other than Sena.

Sena twisted and for a second it was almost as if he was going to make it out of the waterfall training area thing.

Almost.

Ryo managed to reach out and get a good grab on Sena's shirt, now mad as hell. Grabbing a hold of Sena's arm he shoved the younger boy into the water behind him and tromped after, rather intent on drowning Sena.

Sena scrambled to stand up but slipped on some god forbidden moss and scrapped his arm on a sharp rock. The water wasn't icy cold, but wet and Sena's outfit was already too big for him and when waterlogged the material was at least ten times heavier.

Ryo had only managed to loom over Sena for a couple fearful seconds though, because a flash of purple and deadly aura knocked him off his feet and into the rocky wall behind the waterfall.

"Agon-san?" Sena asked, even though there was really no need, Sena didn't really know that many purple flashes. "Of course," the older boy grunted before dropping Ryo into the knee high water. Head first.

"What the fuck are you doing here with this trash?" He snapped placing a foot on top of Ryo's neck incase Sena would be confused which trash he could possibly be referring to.

"Well, um, see there was this…" Hmm, good question, what was he doing there again? "Um, hi?" Sena tried weakly and Agon grunted moving away from Ryo to grab Sena's soaking wet arm without a second look to the boy he almost killed.

'I kind of feel sorry for him.' Sena mussed allowing himself to be lead out of the water by Agon. Both knees and elbows stung and Agon was wearing a look as if he was still debating on the whole killing deal.

Sena cast a look back and shivered. Wait, never mind, he didn't have time to worry about Ryo since his own life was kind of in jeopardy and all.

--

"Don't you ever wear normal clothes?" Agon snapped and practically hurled a shirt through the small door crack. Sena picked it up and held it out for judgment, it didn't look that bad, if not a little too big.

Agon's attitude was slightly perplexing though and Sena turned his thoughts towards that, it wasn't as if he were a girl or anything. Remembering Suzuna's argument he sighed inwardly and slid off the last layer of the school uniform.

Agon really didn't seem like the modest type, if anything he was probably trying to stay away so he didn't strangle Sena with his dark, creepy aura. For a moment Sena stood stiff shivering slightly, still wearing rather damp briefs.

It wasn't like he was going to be able to ask Agon, without dying from embarrassment, for a clean pair, and Sena didn't exactly go around carrying dry underwear.

Since Suzuna and Riko were still out there somewhere, hopefully waiting for him and Agon was pacing outside the door Sena abandoned the briefs, praying to some, any god that he wouldn't fall into any nasty situations for the rest of the day.

Probably sensing that Sena was done, Agon flung the door open and promptly dragged Sena out of the closet he had been changing inside of. The pants were too long and the shirt smelled like cigarettes (not to count there was the added bonus that he wasn't wearing underwear) but it was a lot better than walking around in a soggy dougi.

"Well…it was nice seeing you, er, thanks for the clothes, I-I believe I can find the door. Um, thank you, bye, Agon-san." Sena said twisting around Agon and began to head down the hallway, only to get stopped halfway by the one and only Hiruma.

"Hiruma-san!" Sena jumped back. The blond had been semi-hidden by the dim lighting and the fact that he had the ability (at least to Sena) to appear out of nowhere.

"Bastard, twerp." Hiruma greeted and Agon growled in response while Sena let out a slight whimper.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Agon snapped. Sena noticed dryly that Hiruma was wearing his normal attire of black; obviously he didn't see the reason for going undercover. For a moment Sena hoped that Hiruma would just say something causal like, _Oh, just wanted to give back that Nickelback CD I borrowed. Hey there Sena well gotta go, later!_

Hiruma crackled and Sena's heart sank, people didn't look that evil if they were just stopping by to return CDs.

"Sources told me the fucking shrimp was here, just taking what's _mine._" He said putting unnecessary emphasis on 'mine'. Sena swallowed and took a tentative step forward – only to be drawn back by Agon.

At first Sena blinking hoping it to just be his brain playing some nasty trick on him. But, sure enough, Agon's arm was wrapped around him, a little too tightly, and above Agon himself was giving Hiruma a good glare.

"Who the hell says he's yours?" Agon retorted and Sena flinched inwardly as Hiruma's eyebrow twitched, an angry Hiruma was a dead Sena. "Shrimp!" Hiruma snapped and Sena nodded in agreement, if not fear.

Agon snorted in response and pushed Sena behind him more than ready to take Hiruma on. It had only been a few days ago when he pushed the blond face down into dirt and was itching to repeat the gesture.

Hiruma on the other hand couldn't exactly rely on physical strength and instead brought out a trusty AK-74. From where he brought it out, well, that was Hiruma's own special talent.

Behind this rather frightening scene Sena slowly, _very slowly_, backed away before a thought struck him. Hiruma obviously was there to pick up Sena; never would Sena doubt Hiruma's sources and probably would end up fighting Agon to do so. While Agon just wanted to fight Hiruma…for whatever his reason was.

Fighting wasn't good.

Before he could mentally talk himself out of it, Sena coughed into his fist and tried to draw the two older teens attention. All that managed was for Sena to choke on his own saliva and for him to cough even louder, which did get the blond and dread head to turn to him.

Breathing deeply and rubbing at sudden bloodshot eyes Sena made eye contact with Hiruma. "Agon-san saved me today," he said. Maybe if he made it seem like Agon had done a heroic act (he sort of did after all) Hiruma wouldn't feel the need to, like, shoot anything. Or anyone.

Or Agon.

"Tch, and?" Hiruma snapped and for a second Sena panicked as his brain went blank. Agon wasn't any help; he was staring at Sena without any expression.

"A-and, it was from, um, this really scary guy! Down by the waterfall area…" Sena didn't doubt for a second that Hiruma didn't know where he was talking about. "And if it wasn't for him, I probably would have been, um, killed or something nasty like that." He had meant it to sound lighthearted, like a joke, but he couldn't stop sniffling and rubbing at his eyes.

The choking-on-nothing thing had happened at the worst possible time.

Hiruma's face darkened and he turned to Agon crossed his arms, weaponless. "Did he look familiar?" He asked and Agon glared but didn't punch Hiruma, which was a good thing.

"Seiji Ryousuke, a fucking piece of trash that deserves to have his spine replaced." Agon replied smiling grimly cracking his knuckles. Sena jumped and giggled a little before running up as Agon and Hiruma headed down the hallway together.

Okay, now this was definitely his fault.

--

"Sena, guess who's outside?" Suzuna cried, jumping through the window, followed closely by Taki.

("Haha! There is no need for guessing I am here!")

Sena, who had been busy working on a math test practically, flew out of his chair in shock. The teacher looked up and sweated at the slight of Suzuna that was fourth time that week the blue-haired girl interrupted his class. (Of course he never reported her to the principal or anything like that; Sena Kobayakawa was connected with _him_.)

"Suzuna, didn't I ask you to stop coming in here? You don't even go to this school – is that Agon-san?" Sena cried and Suzuna nodded cheerfully. "I guess he missed you, isn't this exciting?" She asked the girl sitting in front of Sena.

"Um, sure, hey Yuki what did you get for number nine?" She whispered, hey might as while take advantage of having a random cheerleader swing into the classroom.

"Please, can your social life wait until class is over? It's only, seven, six, minutes." The teacher asked dryly and Sena casted a look back down at Agon.

Agon immediately looked up, probably being able to sense that Sena was looking at him. He gave a pointed stare that probably didn't say, _Don't worry, take your time, this can wait. _

"Um, no, not really." Sena shrugged meekly and the teacher waved his hand indicating that Sena could leave. After all, if a certain someone decided to use his blackmail, well, the poor teacher would be out of a house and job.

Awkwardly Sena followed Suzuna (and Taki, who should have been in class on the other side of the building) out the window. For a moment the classroom was silent and the teacher sunk back into his chair wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Hey what the heck? Why does Sena get to leave early?"

"Yeah!"

Hoping that he wouldn't cause too much of a riot for the teacher Sena jogged across the school yard up to Agon. Suzuna had politely whisked Taki and herself away somewhere else, so at least Sena wouldn't have to worry about the two siblings saying anything embarrassing.

Or life threatening.

Or both.

(But, seriously didn't Suzuna ever go to school?)

"Um, hello, Agon-san what brings you here?" Sena asked with good reason to be nervous, around Agon any reason was a good one. "I came to see that Hiruma bastard about something." Agon replied gruffly tone giving Sena a judgmental once over.

Sena blinked and tried to keep a nauseous feeling from washing over him, Agon and Hiruma had been having a series of mysterious meeting lately. And Sena knew, from experience, that when Hiruma plotted the outcomes (for him) were usually nasty.

Add Agon in, and he really should be digging his grave.

"He's in the clubhouse; you know where it is by now, right? I'll just, um, leave then." Sena muttered pointing back to the school.

Agon grabbed Sena's arm though and yanked the smaller boy closer to him, a serious, if not unreadable, expression on his face. "No, you're coming too." He announced and Sena giggled weakly unable to deny when Agon was already dragging him off.

Hiruma glared as they walked in the door together and Sena slipped away from Agon not looking to check the older boy's reaction. It would probably be scary.

"Fucking shrimp! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Hiruma snapped and Sena shrugged, shrinking away from the blond's glare. "Yeah, um, I was sort of released a couple minuets early." He muttered shuffling closer to the door, just incase.

Hiruma snorted but didn't press. "Fine, just wait outside the door then, and don't screw anything up." Sena was quick to follow his advice and made himself comfortable on the grass outside the door.

As long as Hiruma and Agon's plan (whatever it might be) didn't involve him, there wasn't much to worry about.

--

Of course it involved Sena.

Agon had rejoined Sena and Hiruma on their walk to Sena's house.

The only good side was that the two older boys no longer looked as if preparing to kill the other. Instead they just acted indifferent to the other, a definite improvement from murder.

However, that was probably the only improvement, because now not only was Sena's social life with Mamori and Monta suffering – neither could understand why Sena was avoiding them – but he had a nasty feeling that his mom would recognize Agon and come after him with a frying pan. Front doors were expensive.

Luckily though, neither of his parents was home and Sena headed up the front steps easily before glancing over his shoulder, unlike when it was just Sena and Hiruma, the two were waiting patiently, probably to make sure he didn't get killed on the way up.

A nice gesture, if not slightly confusing.

Since Sena's mouth on occasion worked faster than his brain it wasn't until after he said, "Do you guys want to come in?" that he panicked.

If it had just been Hiruma he might not have had any worries, but Agon was shaking stuff up and without a second thought barged through the front gate up to Sena's front door, Hiruma following suite.

It took all of Sena's willpower not to shut the door in their faces and instead head into the kitchen to make tea. He was more nervous than he had expected though and ended up tripping halfway there face planting into the ground.

Not real smooth.

"You okay there shrimp?" Hiruma asked a hidden chuckle in his voice. Sena jumped up laughing nervously. It hadn't hurt as much as embarrassed him. "I-I'm fine, it was only, um,"

"The floor." Hiruma supplied and Sena nodded in agreement. Agon huffed crossing his arms not looking as amused as Hiruma towards Sena's pain. Oh well, can't please everyone.

Sena made his way into the kitchen trailed by Hiruma and Agon. It was a good thing his mom wasn't there, it wasn't polite to enter someone's kitchen like you own the place, and that was kind of exactly what Hiruma and Agon were doing.

"Tea?" Sena asked turning on the stove to warm the kettle after refilling it with fresh tap water. Neither nodded and Agon sat down at the kitchen table heaving his feet up on the table. Hiruma busied himself with going through the cabinets occasionally picking something up to check it out.

Not quite the civil or polite friends that Sena's mom wished him to make friends with. Sena snorted inwardly with amusement lingering close to the stove, as if it would keep him safe from any awkwardness that was often present whenever Agon or Hiruma was around.

"Okay, so here's the deal fucking shrimp," Hiruma announced keeping his back turned his attention on the spices. "We've both decided that we got the hots for you." He turned and eyebrow raised, and was just in time to see Sena turn five different shades of red.

"W-what?" He asked whipping from Agon to Hiruma, Suzuna would have a field day if she ever figured that out.

"Yeah, no shit." Agon grunted and smirked catching Sena's expression.

Hiruma crossed his arms and leaned forward to make eye contact with Sena. "While killing each other would have some advantages we decided on a different, less bloody, approach." Hiruma looked slightly disappointed and Sena nodded stuck in shock.

When he noticed that they were both looking at him, in an almost hungry way Sena shuffled a little farther away and tried to gain some courage. "Is this different approach involve me wearing that Poseidon cheerleader outfit?" He asked and Agon smiled wider, sending a cold chill down his spine.

"Never got it back actually. You don't need to do much of anything really, just stand there and tell us who you like better." Hiruma explained wearing a grin that matched Agon's on the scary level.

_Now would be a good time to run for your life,_ a voice that sounded strongly like Mamori's warned. Sena didn't though; he was kind of pressed up against the stove after all.

"Better?" He repeated carefully and Hiruma chuckled as Agon stood up.

Run, run Sena!

"The better kisser of course," Hiruma announced and Sena nodded. "Oh, of course the better kisser," he repeated calmly.

"Wait, what!?"

Agon loomed over him bending over so that he could stare at Sena better. "Then again, I could just slam his head against a sidewalk." He said innocently and Sena shivered, Agon just went up three notches on his 'crazy scary' list.

Feeling almost as if blackmailed into it Sena reached the last few inches until his lips brushed against Agon's. A mental image of what he was doing flashed in his mind and Sena pulled away at the last moment.

Agon wasn't discouraged though and simply followed Sena's lips with his own. A cherry red blush covered Sena's face and in the back of his mind he realized that Hiruma was still in the room. But Agon was a really, really good kisser…Sena leaned back up practically on his tippy-toes.

Agon wrapped his arms around Sena's small frame and the brunet was engulfed with warmth.

It was pretty odd though, for a first kiss.

--

"Sena-kun! I'm home!" Mihae called and looked up shocked to find a causal blond typing on a laptop sitting on her couch without a care in the world. "And who are you?" She asked dropping her tennis shoes.

She had been out jogging, Sena seemed to think that he was just happened to be fast, and was too sweaty and tired to be trilled at the appearance of a complete stranger, even if he was around Sena's age.

"You're son's in the kitchen, tell the dreads I said hi." The blond smirked and Mihae put a hand on her waist frowning. She could sense when something was up, and hearing a crashing noise in the kitchen, it was obvious enough that even Shuma could have been able to tell.

All and all though, she hadn't really expected to find her son pressed up against a muscular teenage boy swamping saliva. "M-mom!" Her son, Sena, age 15, cried and attempted to separate himself from the muscled angry-looking boy.

Said muscled angry boy gave Mihae a dull look and for a moment she almost expected him to continue with the earlier task.

Instead he reluctantly let Sena go and stepped away holding his hands in the air.

Mihae found herself shaking her head; it wasn't that she hadn't known her son was gay. (After all she did the laundry and found that cute skirt, not to count that she could often over hear him talking to that blue haired girl.)

But she had been hoping he'd fall for some nice gay lawyer or maybe a doctor, not this dreadlocked glaring boy. (Who did look strangely familiar.)

"L-look mom I can explain-"

"Don't Sena, I'm just going to come back when I don't have two sexually frustrated boys in my kitchen, then we'll talk." Mihae briskly walked out of the kitchen shaking her head. If she had been given some mental time to prepare she probably would have attempted to tear that angry looking boy apart.

But the shock still hadn't worn off yet and instead she stumbled into the living room. "Do I want to know who you are?" She snapped at Hiruma and he smiled kindly in response.

"My name is Yoichi Hiruma; I go to Sena's school." He said a shining aura flowing around him. Mihae placed a hand to her forehead and let the name bounce around her head for a little bit before it stuck.

"You're the team captain for Sena's football team right?" She asked and he nodded still smiling like any handsome young man.

"Yes, I'm the Quarterback," he said. Mihae blinked still trying to erase that scene from her mind, now that she was beginning to think clearly again she had half a mind to run back into the kitchen and shred that dreadlocked boy into pieces.

"Quarterback." She repeated and rolled her eyes inwardly, of all boys why on earth was her son around such generically shallow people? Living in America for a couple years during her junior year she knew all about Quarterbacks.

"Yes ma'am but I don't really to a football player for the rest of my life." He chuckled lightly as if the possibility was just as far to reach as logically possible. Mihae turned more attention to him, probably since he bothered to call him ma'am, it sounded really polite.

"Oh, what do you want to be then?" She asked kindly and he smiled again, like the angry boy he looked slightly familiar, but Mihae couldn't recall if she ever seen him. Surely she would remember if Sena brought over this handsome blond.

"A doctor."

Mihae gave him a blank look before grabbing his wrist and tromping towards the kitchen.

"Sena-kun! I like this one better!"


End file.
